We Could Be In Love
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: Based on the Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Challenge...It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.
1. Chapter 1: Friends

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. I was inspired when there seemed to be some romance scenes between Kevin/Mia and Mike/Emily but no one to be paired up with Jayden (I hate it when they leave a Ranger out)

TimeLine: Before the Series start, during Jayden's childhood but way after Antonio leaves.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 1:

Friends

"Kaileigh, cut it out or I'm going to tell Ji! We are supposed to be sparring." Ten year old Jayden Shiba yelped as he ran from nine year old Kaileigh Stanhope. Despite the year difference between Kaileigh and him, Jayden had grown to care for the younger hyperactive girl. Some would have said that young Jayden's feelings were a precursor to love but for Jayden, Kaileigh was just a friend and future teammate. Her sparkling almond - shaped hazel eyes were full of a teasing mischief that Jayden knew very well. "We have to train or we won't be ready for when the Nighlok attack!"

"Nighlok, Schmilok. You know as well as I do that Ji won't do anything. Balance, remember?" Jayden rolled his blue – green eyes.

"Wanna say that again, _**little girl**_?" Jayden asked in mock irritation. Sure, Kaileigh was a year younger than him...but that didn't give her the right to sound so smug about it. As soon as Kaileigh grinned, Jayden nearly forgot about the supposed insult.

"Balance, _**old man**_." Kaileigh teased again and Jayden's irritation came back with a vengeance.

"That's it. You're going to get it." Jayden said, his grin nearly matching the one on Kaileigh's face as he chased her. As he raised his wooden bokken, Kaileigh easily countered it with her own. "No going easy on you this time."

"You mean to tell me that _all _of the times we sparred, you went easy on me? Dang it, Jayden Shiba..." Kaileigh grimaced and then pushed the future Red Ranger away with a concentrated grunt. "You better tell me why and don't tell me it's _because_ I'm pretty!"

"Well..." Jayden hedged, trying to think of a reason that wouldn't piss his remaining best friend off. "_**You**_ are pretty but the reason I went easy on you is because Ji said so." Her jaw dropped, and then closed as if she was afraid that a fly would fly into her mouth and make her sick to the point of death. Ji had told him to go easy on Kaileigh because Kaileigh was much smaller than him and a little more experienced since she had trained with the Japanese Shiba side of the Shiba family.

"Ji is a stick stuck in quicksand." Kaileigh retorted with a grin. Jayden laughed. Kaileigh's reply was true. "He also talks too much." Jayden laughed even harder and once again raised his bokken.

"Come on." He invited, eager to resume their training.

"What happened to Antonio?" She asked as she came at him with her own bokken. "I haven't heard from him in ages." There was a snort from Jayden. Antonio's letters to both his friends had stopped suspiciously for some reason.

"Haven't heard from him in a dragon's age. You're not the only one." Jayden replied as he parried her move. "Ugh, we're not going to get anything done today...so let's quit."

"Okay." Kaileigh seemingly agreed, but struck a retreating Jayden on the back. "Rule number one of the Samurai – never ever turn your back on your opponent." Jayden smirked, thinking of how he could get her back.


	2. Chapter 2: Worse Case Scenario

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. I was inspired when there seemed to be some romance scenes between Kevin/Mia and Mike/Emily but no one to be paired up with Jayden (I hate it when they leave a Ranger out)

TimeLine: Before the Series start, during Jayden's childhood but way after Antonio leaves.

Chapter 2:

Worse Case Scenario

He was going to lose his youngest daughter. Ji felt that his biggest mistake had been to cheat on his wife at a party nine years earlier, which unbenownst to him, had resulted in Kaileigh's birth. And now, nine years to the month that she was born, he had almost lost her to a drunken driver. Fate, seemingly, had the last laugh. Jayden sat next to him, seemingly calm but Ji noted the way that Jayden gripped the library book, it was almost as if he had resigned himself to lose his best friend.

"Mr. Tanaka?"The doctor called out. Ji stood up and instructed Jayden to remain in his seat before approaching the doctor. Dread slowed his footsteps.

"Yes?" Ji answered.

"Your daughter just got out of surgery. We think that she's stable, but it is too early to tell at this point." Ji numbly nodded. He prayed to every god that he could think of that his daughter would get through this unscathed as much as possible. "We'll call if her condition gets better."

"Is she going to be okay?" Jayden asked as Ji took his hand.

"I don't know, Jayden. I certainly hope so." Ji replied as they left the hospital. He hoped that Kaileigh would be able to train with Jayden again, since Kaileigh had showed the promise of becoming a samurai like her mother. Joanna had abandoned the training, which had both made him and Jayden's father furious at the time, but as they realized that the Nighlok army wasn't going to attack...they had let her go.

Kaileigh had been different. She embraced the training as long as she could be around Jayden, which Ji could see why she'd gravitate towards the boy. Jayden tended to be quiet while Kaileigh was loud and often spoke her opinion on the matter at hand even if it wasn't asked for. "I think I love her." Ji smiled at Jayden quite indulgently. While Jayden was quiet most of the time, there were his once in a blue moon tendency to blurt whatever came to his mind.

"You're too young, Jayden. Give it a few years before you make up your mind at least." Ji sagely advised the future Red Ranger.

Three weeks later, Ji got the call that he had hoped for: Kaileigh had awoken a few days before and was asking for her mommy. Of course the Doctors had no idea what to tell her; so they decided to leave the task up to Ji. "Can I come with you? I want to see her." Jayden asked.

"Jayden...I have to tell her that her mother is gone. I don't think she'll be up to company after that." Ji patiently explained. He didn't want to tell Jayden that Kaileigh had amnesia, that she didn't remember anything.

"She'll want to see me, I know it!" Jayden said eagerly. Ji sighed. Jayden would be back to square one with his daughter if he took his charge along. Yet how would Jayden learn about these things if he didn't teach him now?

"Okay. Come along." Ji said.

They reached the hospital. Finding out that she was in room 822, Ji and Jayden took the elevator up there. "Jay, don't be surprised if she doesn't remember you. She has amnesia." Jay nodded as he waited for Ji to catch up with him.

"Kaileigh..." Jayden murmured as he came in.

"Who are you? I want my mommy!" Kaileigh yelled. Ji gestured to Jayden that he wanted him to wait outside as he explained to Kaileigh about her mother's death.

An hour later, Ji gestured for Jayden to come back in. "Hi, Kaileigh..." Jayden greeted softly.

"D-D-Daddy says that you and I were friends." It took a moment for Jayden to process that when Kai meant 'Daddy' she meant Ji.

"Yeah, we were really good friends." Jayden agreed softly. "And we can be again...if you want to be." he offered brightly.

"That'd be nice. It's kinda lonely here without someone my own age to talk to." Jayden pulled up a chair and Ji watched as the two chatted for the rest of the day. He had no doubt in his mind that Jayden and Kaileigh would be closer than they already were at the time of the accident.


	3. Chapter 3: Gift

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. I was inspired when there seemed to be some romance scenes between Kevin/Mia and Mike/Emily but no one to be paired up with Jayden (I hate it when Saban/Disney execs leave a Ranger out)

TimeLine: Before the Series start, during Jayden's childhood but way after Antonio leaves. This actually takes place four years after WCS, which took place six months after Friends. This places Kaileigh at thirteen and Jayden at fourteen agewise.

Chapter 3:

Gift

Kaileigh sat down under the old oak tree. Lately, it had been weird to be around Jayden because his voice had gotten somewhat deeper and he had shot up a few inches. Her dad had seemed to be worried because they both were getting older. "Hey." Jayden was approaching her, something in his hand as he walked.

"Can't you give me a break, Jayden?" she complained softly.

"We _**are**_ taking a break, Kai. I just wanted to give you something." He handed her a box. Looking curiously up at him, she opened the box and gasped when she saw the locket inside. Inside the box lay a 24 karat locket that Jayden had 'Wherever you are, I will be too.' engraved on the back. He had painstakingly saved every bit of his allowance to get it.

"It's beautiful, Jayden...but why me?" She asked.

"It's to say that I love you, Kai." Jayden picked up the locket. "Here, allow me." She swept aside her long hair to make it easier for Jayden to attach the the locket around her neck.

"Thank you." she murmured in thanks. Jayden sat beside her. "It bothers you that the Nighlok are still out there."

"Not permanently sealed." Jayden amended, looking up at her. "Yeah, it bothers me. But we'll deal with it when it comes to that."

"Jay...aren't you supposed to be training?" She asked softly.

"So are you." He replied. Kaileigh hated the constant training as had her mother before her, but if it meant that she could spend time with Jayden, she was happy to do the required training. She grabbed his hand before the memory wave hit her...

"_**Kaileigh, it's time to go home now." Kaileigh's mother, Joanna Stanhope, called out in genuine irritation at her daughter. Jayden's blue green eyes widened in surprise. Sometimes Kaileigh didn't come back for months at a time. Jayden had just figured out his feelings for Kaileigh and hadn't gotten around to telling her.**_

_**One look at Jayden and Ji understood Jayden's feelings. "Joanna! Kaileigh is the rightful Samurai of Lightning, like you before her. She needs to train before the Nighlok invade our world." Ji cried out. "If you ever loved me at all, leave her in my care."**_

_**Joanna stared at Ji. "How can you ask that of me Ji? Especially since Alex suspects that she's not his!" she yelped softly. She had not spoken of that one night, the night Kaileigh had been conceived since the memory had shamed her in the time that passed.**_

"_**She's...mine?" Ji asked incredulously. Both Jayden and Kaileigh's eyes were wide at this revelation.**_

"_**Yes, she's yours. I haven't told Alex but I'm sure that he suspects." Joanna Stanhope stared at the grass in shame at whatever had driven her into the Samurai Mentor's arms that one night. Whatever had driven her into his arms had been powerful indeed. Ji glanced at his daughter, who was fidgeting with her fingers.**_

"_**Please leave her with me Joanne." Ji tried again as he watched Jayden take Kaileigh's hand in his. "She needs to train."**_

"_**She can train after she's married to Takeru Shiba." Joanna retorted. "She's not going to marry some nobody like Jayden." Ji rolled his eyes. **_

"Kaileigh!" She could hear Jayden scream her name in fear.

"Jay." She said tiredly. "Don't leave me." The memory had wiped her out.


	4. Chapter 4: Song

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

TimeLine: Before the Series start, during Jayden's childhood but a few years after Antonio leaves. This takes place six months after WCS

Chapter 4:

Song

Kaileigh flopped down on her bed. She had the lead female role in the musical that her school was doing and the boy chosen for the lead male role hated her guts. Now, she was expected to train with Jayden. "Kai?" Jayden knocked on her bedroom door out of respect for the girl he liked.

"Go away, Jay." She sobbed into the pillow.

"No. A Samurai's duty is to help damsels in distress and you're definitely in distress, _**little girl**_." She groaned as she threw a pillow at the Samurai of Fire. She wasn't surprised when he dodged the pillow because Jayden's training gave him a speed that she hadn't expected. "Tell me."

"I have to learn that song but the boy that's supposed to play my crush in the play just hates my guts." Kaileigh explained as she wiped the tears from her face. Jayden looked down at the paper that the lyrics were printed on.

"Hmm. How about you pretend that it's not that boy who hates your guts but me who's playing the role." His suggestion made Kaileigh laugh. Jayden playing the role...but he did have a point. It would help to imagine Keith as Jayden for awhile. Jayden with his dreamy blue – green eyes...No, she couldn't have Jayden's cooties! She didn't want them. "Kai?"

"Okay, sure." she replied.

"I offered to sing the male role so you can practice." Jayden reminded her. "Are you okay or should I call Ji?" The thought of Jayden's guardian made her sick to her stomach so she shook her head.

They sang for a while, Ji listening in the shadows with a smile on his face. He had known that Jayden and Kaileigh would eventually become friends despite Jayden's constant habit of teasing her. He knew how Jayden felt about her, his youngest daughter. He had made that very clear on the day that Ji had gotten the call about Kaileigh being in the hospital. So far, Kaileigh had not suffered any ill effects and Ji wanted to keep her that way.

Kaileigh seemed to care about Jayden too, if her throwing pillows at the future Red Ranger was any indication in itself. Jayden seemed to take it all in stride, which amused the Samurai Mentor to no end. He left to attend to some other things.


	5. Chapter 5: GoodBye

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

TimeLine: Before the Series start, during Jayden's teenage years...Chapter takes place a year after Gift.

Chapter 5:

GoodBye

Jayden leaned against the doorframe, watching Kaileigh pack her suitcase for her trip to Japan. His biggest fear was that Ji was sending her away because the Samurai Master feared himself that Jayden might hurt her in some way. Her head was facing down as she concentrated on packing. "Need help?" He asked as she packed. Kai shook her her head. "I'll miss you, Kai." Her eyes locked with Jayden's.

"Miss you too." She mumbled. Jayden already knew her feelings since they had discussed them under the same old oak tree that he had given her the locket that she now treasured. She'd put it with her toiletries.

"You know, they say that a girl never forgets the guy who gives her the first kiss." Jayden remarked. Kaileigh cocked her head in confusion. Jayden stepped closer to her and then kissed her on the lips. Kaileigh responded and after a few minutes, Jayden stepped back and added, "Don't ever forget me, shortcake."

"Like I ever could – wait one moment, shortcake?" She caught Jayden's grin before she hurled a pillow at him. "If I'm shortcake, then you're most definitely 'hot dog'. Are you sure you won't forget me either?" She retorted.

"Not even if Time itself stopped." Jayden vowed to her softly. He then left her room, leaving her to finish packing. She'd miss Jayden when she was in Japan. Even though Takeru and Genta would be training her, she would miss Jayden. She'd miss their arguments, his **deer caught in the headlights** look whenever she tried to discuss their future.

_**'I love you, Jayden' **_she thought as she finished packing. Kaileigh knew that Jayden wouldn't readily admit to loving her. Jayden wasn't the type to say I love you to a girl. So she would never look back any more. The American Shiba house was no longer her home. She'd learn everything that Jayden's counterpart had to teach her...and she'd never fall in love with another man ever again, least of all Jayden.

She could no longer love him; he wasn't hers to keep even though she wanted to. "Ready, Kaileigh?" her father asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready, Tou – san." She replied. As soon as she got in the car, she stopped thinking of Jayden and mentally steeled herself to keep her mind on her training. She willed it into being so she could focus. She also sent a death threat letter to Antonio if he continued to be silent, but she knew that he would ignore it as usual.


	6. Chapter 6: Letter

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

Time-line: Three months before the series start

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 6:

Letter

_**Dear Jayden,**_

_**Why have you been ignoring my letters? Anyways, training is going well…for the most part, although Chiaki still calls me baka for no reason at all. Did I do something to him before the accident? Both Takeru and Kaoru say that soon I will have to join you in the fight against the Nighlok. It was interesting to me that Ryunosuke doesn't think much of you but thinks the world of Takeru. Genta and he still have a contemptuous relationship and it's funny to see them hurl insults at one another. Chiaki tells me that he hopes that Ryunosuke breaks Genta's neck – hopefully he's joking of course.**_

_**I'm learning at a fast pace despite Takeru insisting I repeat every exercise five times. Kaoru says that he's just doing that to make sure that I don't fail you in the future but Chiaki jokes that all Takeru needs now is a wife who can kick his ass. Kaoru gave him the stink eye for a few weeks after that joke. I've been trying to avoid Mako's cooking. Most often it's burnt to high heaven(pardon the pun on her element, Jay) or she didn't cook with the right ingredients/utensils. She cooks worse than Dad, and that's saying something! Kotoha has been trying to teach me to play a flute...Those lessons aren't going well.**_

_**I miss our daily bantering and you calling me 'little girl'...never thought that I'd be the one to miss that as much as I told you that nickname annoyed the hell out of me. Takeru won't be you, Jayden. He will never be you. You'll have probably shot up a million inches by the time I see you again and I'll be back to feeling awkward as I did when your voice started changing, as odd as that sounds. I wear your locket every day now. I wish that you would write me, you damn jackass!**_

_**I miss you...and you better not be hitting on other girls, Jay. I mean it. I'll kick your Red Ranger a – you know what, never mind. I have Mr. Mentor watching every word I write. He's worse than Dad is! You'd get a laugh out of that one, especially since you were the one that came up about that joke about Dad being a stick stuck in quicksand. I think he and Takeru are so alike...If he caught me putting swearwords into this letter, he'd make me rewrite it until I didn't add the swearwords. Help, I'm being tortured by a madman!**_

_**Love you heaps,**_

_**Kaileigh**_

_**P.S. I can come home, hopefully, in three weeks. I'll give Dad a phone call when I get to the LAX airport.**_

A/N: For those who don't understand who the Sentai characters are, a quick guide:

Takeru Shiba – Second Red Shinkenger, one of the Samurai mentors to Kaileigh and Jayden's counterpart. Kaoru Shiba – First Red Shinkenger, Takeru's advisor, Kaileigh's confidant, and Lauren's counterpart. Ryunosuke Ikenami – Blue Shinkenger, Takeru's loyal second in command, and Kevin's counterpart. Mako Shiraishi – Pink Shinkenger, Worst Cook Extraordinaire, and Mia's counterpart. Chiaki Tani – Green Shinkenger, Joker, and Mike's counterpart. Kotoha Hanaori – Yellow Shinkenger, resident Shinkenger sweetheart, and Emily's counterpart. Genta Umemori, Gold Shinkenger, the other Samurai mentor to Kaileigh, happy – go – lucky and Antonio's counterpart.

Also the reason why Chiaki calls Kaileigh idiot in Japanese is because of a prank gone horribly wrong on his part. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

Time-line: After Fish Out Of Water's end

Chapter 7:

Homecoming

Mia suspiciously eyed the Samurai Mentor talking on the phone. "Okay, sweetie. Yes, I'll let Jayden know you're coming." She had no idea who Ji was actually talking to but calling her...sweetie? That was a bit uncalled for. "Kai, things have changed. The Nighlok have finally attacked. Yes, Jayden's fine, he's out doing some training with Kevin. See you when you get here, then. Bye."

"Who was that, Ji?" She asked the Samurai Mentor.

"That was my youngest daughter, Kaileigh. She was Jayden's childhood friend/sweetheart. She's been training with the Shiba family in Japan since Jayden was fifteen." Ji explained as he fidgeted with the gold morpher he kept to speak to the other Rangers. "I'm not going to tell Jayden that she's coming. It would only interrupt his training." This part was muttered to himself. Mia left the Samurai Mentor to his thoughts.

Emily and Mike were outside, watching the rangers spar. "You guys...Jayden has a childhood sweetheart." Mia hissed as she sat down. She wondered what the young woman looked like. Jayden had never mentioned her and as far as Mia knew, there were no pictures of Kaileigh in the dojo...just Jayden's pictures rarely graced the walls.

"What?" Mia heard Emily and Mike say quietly.

"He has a girlfriend already? Unbelievable!" Mike muttered to himself. Mia tried not to laugh as the wooden doors opened from the yard. A girl of markedly Asian descent walked in. She, Mia surmised, was about a couple inches shorter than Jayden.

"Kaileigh?" Jayden asked as he and Kevin stopped sparring. He walked up to her and hugged her. It was obvious from the way Jayden held her that he had never stopped missing or loving her while she had been in Japan. "Kaileigh, I missed you so much."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that because _**somebody**_ hasn't written me in three whole years." She softly snapped. Jayden groaned, remembering Takeru's plea that he stop writing her. It had been the hardest for him to stop writing her. "I lived for your letters, Jayden." She muttered, pulling herself away from him in irritation.

"Takeru asked me to stop writing you." He answered honestly.

"Uh – huh, that's the only thing I believe, Jay..._**not! **_ How long has it been since the Nighlok's first attack?" Jayden looked at her, his eyes full of disbelief. Takeru hadn't been planning on her joining the team without his, Jayden's, approval...or had he? "Jayden!" She snapped again.

"Three months." He finally answered her.

"So...you're Jayden's childhood sweetheart." Mike interrupted. Mia chortled. Sometimes Mike could be really insensitive and now was a prime example of that.

Jayden said "Yes." while Kaileigh replied with "No." at the same time.

"Relax. It's obvious that Jayden really loves you." Mike retorted as he held up a hand. "He's never shown an interest in Emily or Mia in the three months that we've known him."

"He better not have...Or I'll do this." Was Kaileigh's only retort before miming a kick to Jayden's butt which made the other Rangers laugh.


	8. Chapter 8: Reaction

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope...

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

Time-line: After Fish Out Of Water's end and before the start of There Go The Brides. Includes some foreshadowing to Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 10:

Reaction

"Absolutely not. I am not risking your life too." I tell Kaileigh quite sharply. As I had figured out before, the reason my Shinkenger counterpart had sent Kai back to us was so she could help us in our fight against the Nighlok. I am not going to risk _**her**_ life too. "Being a Ranger is risky, Kai."

"You promised Antonio that you'd make him a Samurai, Jayden." Kai reminds me. I have to jerk my eyes away from her body because that was the one thing Ji feared most. He had finally told me why he had sent her back – and that reason had everything to do with me.

"I was a kid when I promised that to Tonio, Kaileigh." I remind her. Tapping my pencil on the desk, I look everywhere except at her because if I do...I'm going to be in a pot of hot water. She turned out so beautiful – more so than I ever expected of her.

"So? If Antonio does come back, he'll expect you to keep your word, Jayden." I hate it when she turns the logic tables on me. It doesn't help that she's always had the ability to see right through me and uses it to premium advantage.

"Antonio isn't the woman that I love, Kai. I know that we agreed to be friends until this business with the Nighlok was over when we were kids, but I love you, damn it!" Her eyes widen in surprise at my words. Good, let her be wary of me. "I will not stand by and watch while the Nighlok use you to get to me." I say once I have calmed down.

"Oh and I suppose I'm going to let you get yourself killed?" She snaps at me. "Newsflash, Jayden...I am not some trophy you keep on the shelf and take off to dust every so often." Things would be so much simpler if she were. Don't get me wrong, I love her but this argument is beginning to take a toll on me.

"That's why I have the others, Kai." I insist.

"Bullshit." She says as she gets her face into my bubble. Now I'm shot to hell because my eyes are focusing on the one place on her body that they shouldn't be. "This is for you." She finally states, throwing a letter on my desk and then abruptly leaving before I can tell her again that I love her. I gingerly pick up the envelope and open it.

It's from Takeru, requesting that if I won't let her become a Samurai Ranger then send her back to Japan and he'll let her become a Shinkenger. While it's true that she'd probably never see action(they defeated the Nighlok's counterpart, the Gedoushu a year earlier)I would be driven insane by not being near her. I was very nearly insane by the time Ji and I assembled the team.

Decision made, I get up from my chair where I had been sitting. Kai was silently crying behind the guise of reading a book. The other Rangers are outside. I sit next to her, take the book out of her hands, and gather her into my arms. "I'm not going to let you go back to Japan, Kai."

"At least there I could be a Ranger." She retorts into my chest.

"Kai...I changed my mind. I want you here and if letting you be a Ranger is part of that deal, then I'll just have to get used to it." I inform lightly before kissing her forehead.


	9. Chapter 9: Type

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

Time-line: After Fish Out Of Water's end and before the start of There Go The Brides. Also takes place directly after Reaction.

Chapter 9:

Type

"So... notice any other girls?" I ask, still miffed that Jayden hadn't so much as written a letter to me in three whole years. His answer had better be no. I don't think I'd be able to put up with a brand new girlfriend, watching her make out with _**my**_ Jayden. I notice that the second I ask that particular question...Jayden's heart started to beat faster. "There was this hot guy in Japan. He gave me his phone number." That did it. Jayden was angry...of course, the hot guy didn't even exist.

"Burn it." He growled before getting up and pacing the room.

"You know, you didn't answer my question, Jayden." I say, getting up and then walking up to him, a frown on my face and arms crossed. Jayden swallowed thickly as he looked at me. _**'If my question isn't answered in the next few minutes, Jayden, I am definitely going to lose it and kick your ass.'**_ I thought, still glaring at Jayden.

"I noticed a few whenever I went into town." Jayden answered. "But they were never my type." Oh now Jayden has a freaking type of girl he likes? This is news to me. Maybe if I keep him talking...

"What is your type?" I ask Jayden. His eyes met mine as if to say, _'Do you really have to ask that, Kaileigh?'_ before returning to the ceiling where they stayed, much to my annoyance. Jayden hasn't acted like this since before my departure to Japan...

"I'm looking at her." Jayden replied as he fiddled with his fingers in nervousness. As I said, Jayden hasn't acted this fidgety since before I left for Japan when he was fifteen. Now, I was beyond mad when I looked at Jayden. It was just like him to give me imprecise answers...Then it hit me like a hurricane hitting land with full force. Jayden's words connected with his body language and I finally understood. Jayden hadn't wanted to meet new girls because he loved **me**.

"For how long?" I ask again, feeling quite disorientated by the revelation. Jayden sat back down on the sofa and interlaced his fingers together. "Jayden."

"Since the day you left for Japan." He answers softly. "To be more accurate, the moment I gave you your first kiss." He adds, meeting my eyes.

"I didn't want to go, Jay." I admit, looking at him with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shook his head and stared down at the hardwood floor. "Didn't want to make a fuss or have Ji force you to go. And the reason I didn't write you was because Takeru asked me not to. Said that it distracted you from your Samurai training as it was to write me. Believe me, I wanted to..." Jayden brought his gaze to meet mine and he smiled. "Besides, there was a chance you didn't return my feelings anyways, so..."

"You stubborn ox!" I exclaim, throwing a pillow smack into his face. "That chance was never there, you hear me? I have always loved you."

"Hero worship." Jayden pointed out.

"Hero worship, my ass." I muttered. Okay, I'll admit, maybe it started that way but it developed into definite love. There was an endearing smirk on Jayden's face when I finally looked at him.

"Still friends, though?" He asked as if his revelation didn't change a thing. I wanted to tell that stubborn ox where he could stuff his question. Jayden is the most frustrating man on earth! I nod in reply instead of beating Jayden senseless.

"Good." Jayden says in relief.


	10. Chapter 10: Green Eyed Monster pt 1

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope.

TimeLine: There Go The Brides

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 10:

Green Eyed Monster, Pt 1

Kaileigh sat staring stonily ahead, avoiding the sight of Jayden and Mia in their 'costumes' as the Pink Ranger had aptly put it. Somehow, Kaileigh's mind wouldn't put aside the fact that this was an act for the Red Ranger and kept reading into it. Kevin squeezed her hand again to remind her that Jayden was just acting as they had agreed upon earlier.

She was able to breathe when Ji got the call that the Nighlok weren't falling for their act. "Thanks for the black – and – blue hand, Kev." She drawled sarcastically, holding up her bruised hand. Mia and Emily laughed when they saw it.

"Okay, so you weren't the only one freaking out." The Blue Ranger admitted.

"That's her sword hand, Kev." Mike said, chuckling. "I wouldn't blame Kai even if she wanted to kill you now." Both Blue and Purple Rangers laughed. Kaileigh wasn't violent by nature unless you were a Nighlok and the whole team, including Ji, knew that.

"I guess I'll be blushing bride bait again." Mia remarked.

"Yeah, something tells me that you're more than happy to wear that dress again." Mike commented after which he shuddered.

"She'll have to do it unless Kaileigh can be convinced, Mike." Mentor chimed in. Kaileigh was the Samurai of Thunder, Purple Samurai Ranger and the object of Jayden's sparse affection. "I think that her hand has endured more than enough abuse during the first sting operation, Kevin." He glanced at Jayden even though his comment was directed at Kevin. 

"Mike, you're just as close to Kai as I am. If I approached her, she might think that she's obligated to go through the ceremony with me." Mike narrowed his eyes at the Red Ranger. He'd already told Jayden about his budding feelings for Emily.

"Dude... about what I told you earlier..." Mike began to protest.

"I know, Mike. I just don't want her to be jealous. I hate hurting her." Mike knew how Jayden felt about Kaileigh because his feelings for Kaileigh mirrored Mike's own feelings for Emily.

When Kaileigh entered her room later, she found a bouquet of red and white roses sitting on her writing desk. She didn't have to read the gift card to know that Jayden was behind it. 

Smiling at Jayden's thoughtfulness, she laid down on her bed and cracked open her book. However she wasn't able to enjoy it fully because Mike knocked at her door. "Hey...Jayden came up with a wedding hoax that might work."

"Tell him that I'm not attending the hoax ceremony...especially since I can't endure another round of Kevin squeezing the hell out of my hand."

"Um, you're attending because...well, Mia thinks it'd be better for both Kevin and you if you were the fake bride this time." Mike muttered. Kaileigh rolled her eyes. Mia wouldn't give up a chance to be Cinderella for a day.

"Jayden or Mentor's idea?" She asked sweetly, knowing that she was right. Only Jayden via Mentor would think of a way to keep her from getting bruised or worse, in tears.

"What makes you say that?" Mike asked innocently.

"Come on, Mike...I know that Mia is a sucker for the Cinderella stories. Do you expect me to believe that Mia came up with that idea?"

"Actually Mentor does. I told him you were smarter than that."

"I'm not going. Mia can put on that dress again. I just want to relax and daydream the day away." Mike laughed. He knew what, or rather who, Kaileigh would be daydreaming about. "Seriously, Mike. I'm not bride material."

"You'd be stunning in a wedding dress, believe me. I think that Jay's a fool for not even kissing you once." Mike candidly admitted with a grin. "If I wasn't afraid of being slashed to ribbons by both Em and Jay, I'd do it myself."

"Forget Emily and Jayden...I'd chop you into confetti if you try." Kaileigh retorted with a grin that matched Mike's. Mike nodded, still grinning, and then closed her door.


	11. Chapter 11: Drunk

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane as well as a scene from A Daughter's Greatest Challenge

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

Time-line: After There Go The Brides' end.

Chapter 11:  
>Drunk<p>

Kaileigh slipped on her nightgown. Two hours had passed since her dad had ordered Jayden to bed to sleep off his drunken state. The funny thing was, Jayden was the same as he was sober except he was crashing into things regularly when drunk. She chortled at the memory of Jayden walking into his bedroom door and then falling flat on his back.

A knock came at the door. She sighed and answered the door. "Jayden." she murmured. "What do you want...I'm just about to go to bed."

"Can we talk, please?" Jayden's voice held a hint of urgency in his tone. Kaileigh sat down on her bed, letting Jayden walk in. He shut the door quietly. "Kaileigh... I don't want to be friends anymore. I'm tired of hiding my true feelings around Kevin and Mike."

"You and I agreed to remain friends when we were children, Jay." She reminded the Red Ranger.

"I know that!" Jayden snapped. Blue – green orbs met her jade ones. Kaileigh could swear that Jayden had more than talk in mind and she didn't know if she had the strength to truly refuse him. Jayden was as fierce as his lion zord when he wanted to be. "But I made that promise, not knowing that you'd be my personal siren. I'm afraid that you'll choose someone else and leave me to pick up the pieces."

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "It's always been you, Jay. It's been you since the first day I met you..." He cut her off with a kiss. Suddenly, she responded when she could have told him no. She should have put an end to it, but she was afraid that if she did, the Red Ranger would never reveal his feelings so openly again to her.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Jayden stated in a moment of clarity.

"Jay, I want you to do this." Suddenly sure of herself and what she actually wanted, Kaileigh encouraged the Red Ranger. "I won't settle for anyone less than you. Please believe me on that." Jayden ran a hand through her raven – colored hair.

"Your father is so going to kill me." Jayden retorted before kissing her again. He pulled away and looked away from her as he tried to make sense of his feelings. "I fell in love with you the day I gave you your first kiss, but swore you'd never know." He let out a soft chuckle. "Guess I screwed up on that one."

"Jayden, just shut up and kiss me again." His blue-green eyes met her hazel eyes and he smiled at her.

"Pleased to oblige ma'am." He joked. That was Jayden when he wasn't quiet...a jokester.

"Jayden, less talking and more kissing." She muttered. _**'Before I change my mind.' **_was the unanswered refrain. She couldn't remember when she first fell in love with Jayden. There had been plenty of chances, however. _**That **_she did remember.


	12. Chapter 12: Questions And Answers

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

Time-line: During Forest For The Trees

Chapter 12:

Questions And Answers

"And I'll take the Tiger…" A light interrupted Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger as the disc became a Folding Zord. There were snickers from Kevin and Mike as the new Folding Zord growled at Jayden. The Red Ranger, in turn, glowered at the two remaining male Rangers. It was quite easy to predict Jayden's mood by his countenance, and his mood was quite black, judging by the way he glared at the younger Samurai Rangers.

"Maybe Tiger is trying to tell you something, Jayden." Ji murmured, stifling his own laugh. In hope, the five rangers looked at the older Samurai. "Don't look at me. Speaking Zord is not my forte." He chided the younger Rangers.

"But it is mine." A young woman entered the room. Even though Kevin was Jayden's second in command as a Ranger, the four newest Rangers often looked up to Kaileigh, Jayden's childhood sweetheart because the young woman often knew how to predict Jayden's mood. "Tiger's saying that she won't fight against her owner's mate." The miniature Tiger nodded in satisfaction at her human mouthpiece.

"Wait, Zords can be girls?" Mike asked. He never understood how the animal zords communicated, much less their genders. The fact that Jayden's Tiger Zord was a girl scared him.

"Mike!" All three girls chided the Green Ranger. Mike shrugged as he met each female Ranger's glare. It didn't bother him that the girls thought that he was rude and insensitive – he probably was but the Green Ranger didn't care about it at the moment.

"Not precisely, Bear." Kaileigh translated through the Tiger's growls as if they were butter. "My gender matches those that the Red Ranger chooses to mate. For example, if Lion was gay, then I'd be male. Since Lion is straight, then I'm female. It's very simple."

"You translating for Tiger is super creepy, Kai." Kevin muttered as he looked at the Purple Ranger. "Did you have another relative that was a Power Ranger or something?" The joke's meaning rankled Kaileigh, since she didn't know of any one that was a Ranger beside her mom.

"No. It's just something that I've always been able to do." Kaileigh said, shrugging at Kevin.

"Her mother had the same ability." Ji remarked, giving his daughter a wry smile as the other rangers absorbed the tidbit. "It freaked the previous team out." Kaileigh unconsciously ran a hand through her chocolate – brown hair as the other Samurai Rangers met her eyes.

'_**This ability is more trouble than it is actually worth'**_ Kaileigh thought as she looked down at the carpet before saying, "Look, if you guys think it's freaky…then I won't use it anymore."

"Kai, it may be freaky…but it's also super useful." Mike agreed with her, but also adding his two cents in. The other Samurai agreed in turn with Jayden shaking his head and smiling.

"Here, she's yours." Jay tossed the Tiger Folding Zord to Kaileigh with a wide grin. "Never thought I'd see the day when Tiger would be so outspoken against the Red Ranger but I guess that day has finally come, hasn't it?"

"At least she's in good hands." Mike remarked. The Rangers thought he was speaking about Tiger, but in actuality, Mike was reassuring himself that Kai was being taken care of by Jayden. The Green Ranger cared about Kaileigh like she was his older sister, and occasionally called her sis, much to the Samurai of Thunder's general embarrassment.

"Can't think of any better Ranger to handle Tiger than Kaileigh if she won't accept Jayden as her master." Kevin said, still chuckling at the situation.


	13. Chapter 13: Jayden's Shirt

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers. All I own is anything you don't recognize and my sense of humor.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

Author's Note: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

Time-line: After Forest For The Trees

POV: Jayden's

Chapter 13:

Shirt

I entered my bedroom, expecting to change into my favorite shirt and jeans combo when I find that my favorite red shirt was missing. 'Maybe Ji decided to do laundry and thought that my shirt was dirty' I thought as I glanced at the empty place in my closet. Yet, Ji traditionally does my laundry on Saturdays unless I get to it sooner and that shirt was clean. That didn't explain why it was missing. I was upset that I didn't have that particular shirt to change into.

"Hey, Ji...did you decide to do my laundry earlier than usual?" I ask my guardian as he carries a basket of Emily's clothes. 'Emily's clothes are usually done on Mondays' I add in my head as I remember the laundry schedule that Ji had drawn up when the other rangers came. He looks at me with confusion. "My favorite shirt is missing."

"Your laundry isn't done until Saturday, Jayden. Maybe you misplaced it?" He asked in annoyance. I'll be the first to tell you that Ji doesn't easily get annoyed but he was at that level nonetheless.

"It was hanging in my closet." I reply, a bit annoyed myself. Ji frowns, then laughs to himself as he remembers some silly detail. Kai and I caused him a lot of problems especially after Antonio left. Antonio always kept the peace between us because Ji had other things to do. My favorite thing to do was usually to tease the heck out of poor Kai. It usually fell to Antonio to comfort her after one of those episodes and to get after me for hurting her feelings. Now, with keeping my budding feelings for her under wraps and my training...I barely have time to rest.

"You might want to ask Kai. Remember that one time she traded one of your outfits for hers?" I laugh as I remember. Kai had been annoyed with the fact that she had to wear dresses all the time at 6 years old, so she borrowed a set of my clothes and replaced it with a sundress. Since I had been a full size bigger in the pants department and there were belt hoops, she had taken a ball of twine and secured it. Back then, I been very angry at her but now that I look back, I find that the situation is very hilarious.

"I'll ask her then." I say and head for Kai's room. I knock on her door. "Kai?" She opens the door and I laugh again because she's wearing my shirt. It's too long, way too long in the sleeves.

"Sorry, Jay." She apologizes and blushes in embarrassment about being caught with my shirt on.

"No, it looks good on you." I say, because it does. "Are you colder than normal again?" I ask, concerned about her health. She had been frail as a child, which led to Ji being quite overprotective of her. I had also been quite overprotective of her myself, despite the teasing that I usually dealt her on a constant basis. Something like: I could majorly tease her but Antonio couldn't.

"A little." She admits. I take her into my arms and give her a 'bear' hug.

"Go ahead and keep that shirt." I whisper in her ear. "I like how it looks on you." Again, she blushes. I like it when she blushes too... 'Jayden, get a grip' I tell myself. Yes, Kai is beautiful, but both Ji and Takeru would kill me if I lost sight of our mission. _**I'd **_have to to kill myself for losing sight of the mission. Kai was always my weakness, then and now. As I walk away, another thought enters my head.**'Looks like I'm going to have to get another damned shirt...'**


	14. Chapter 14: Pregnant

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope. Even the whole team knows what's going on and are encouraging it to the best of their abilities.

TimeLine: After Jayden's Challenge

POV: Kaileigh's

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

Pregnant

* * *

><p>I got back to the dojo and immediately rushed to the bathroom. My eyes were red – rimmed with tears from the news that I had learned this morning from the doctor – I'm pregnant with Jayden's child. Our child...something that shouldn't have been started until the Nighlok army has been defeated.<p>

Mike and Kevin approached me after I had gotten out of the bathroom. "Kaileigh, can we talk?" Mike hesitantly asked me. I nod, not caring what Mike has to say for once. Silence passes as I stare at the Blue and Green Samurai Rangers.

"You and Jayden? Should've known that was an explosion waiting to happen..." Kevin said to me, making me roll my eyes. Kevin was referring to the fact that there had been an air of tension between the Red Ranger and I. It had started the day that Jayden had asked me to return to the Samurai team and had greatly intensified during the following weeks.

"Kevin, that wasn't polite!" Mike exclaimed. He was offended for my sake, since he had unofficially adopted me as his big sister.

"What? I'm just saying that she and Jayden belong together and if that Nighlok hadn't gotten Jayden drunk off his ass..." Mike rolled his eyes. After being drunk, Jayden had insisted that we remain friends which led to me leaving. "At least we can be grateful that she isn't pregnant."

"Um, actually, I am." I interrupted. "Two months along as of yesterday." Both Mike and Kevin stared at me like I'm an idiot. I hate it when they look at me like that!

"Are you going to keep it? I mean, we'll all help you raise the little squirt." Mike offered fondly. My smile turned into a frown. "C'mon, Kai, give me a chance to be the best uncle ever? Please?" Mike pleaded. He had always wanted a niece or nephew to call his own, especially after Reese's older sister had given birth to her daughter last year.

"I'm not keeping the baby and I am not telling Jayden." I announced to the Blue and Green Rangers firmly. "I'll just keep it quiet." I had planned to give the baby up for adoption because I couldn't abort Jayden's child without his knowledge – it wouldn't sit right with me.

"Like I even believe that." Mike muttered. "How are you not going to tell him when your body will?" He asked. I was unable to meet his eyes. I had been planning on leaving again – a mere month after Jayden had come to retrieve me from my city apartment. I know that's cowardly, but I can't spend the rest of the eight and a half months here.

Jayden walked in and he seemed to be in a happy mood – whistling while he walks. I've seen Jayden whistle only once and it was before Antonio left. "Hey, am I interrupting anything?" Jay asks, a bit out of breath.

"No." Mike retorted before leaving with Kevin in tow. I have a feeling that Mike is angry with me. After watching the two Rangers leave, Jay turns to me, his eyes bright with happiness. I wonder what he could want to talk to me about?

"There's something I want to ask you." he says after taking another deep breath. Jayden gets down on one knee, takes a ring box out of his pocket and pops it open before asking, "Will you marry me?" Sometimes I want to strangle Jay, but this isn't one of those times. Somehow, I find the courage to tell him.

"Jay, I'm pregnant." Jayden stares at me and silence falls. I wonder if I was too hasty to tell him about the life that we had accidentally started. The look in his eyes started to smolder, his eyes speaking of wanting me right then and there. "Yes, I will marry you." I say. A smile slowly creeps onto Jayden's face to show me that he is definitely relieved. "Love you."


	15. Chapter 15: Green Eyed Monster, Pt 2

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope...

Time Line: Before Unexpected Arrival

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

Green Eyed Monster, Pt 2

* * *

><p>Jayden had disappeared on her, on their wedding night. Kaileigh still had trouble applying the role name of husband to Jay. In her mind, still, he was the senior samurai and the leader of the team to her. Sometimes she still thought of Jayden as that little boy who loved to tease her unmercifully. No...he had been a man for quite some time, even before what Jayden termed as their mistake had happened. She shook her head in amusement. Leave it to Jayden to train on their wedding night. She'd bet that she'd find him in the courtyard.<p>

"Jayden, come on. Why did you marry her?" Kaileigh frowned as she heard Mia's voice in the courtyard. What was Mia trying to do? She and Jayden were married now, for better or worse. A surge of possessive anger filled her.

"I love her Mia. Leave me alone, damn it." She had never heard Jayden cuss before, not even mildly as he was doing now.

"Did you ever consider the fact that she might have gotten pregnant just to trap you?" Mia asked softly. Kaileigh saw Jayden's back visibly tense.

"You know as well as I do that a Nighlok was to blame for that particular event, Mia." Jayden replied. "Kaileigh and I have been friends for a long time. I don't think that she would be capable of such trickery as you're suggesting."

"Jayden, up until today you were the most eligible Samurai bachelor next to Kevin." Mia snapped. Silence fell between Jayden and Mia. "Suddenly you up and marry one of your best friends because she got pregnant with your child? That doesn't make sense."

"Mia...I asked you to leave me be. I'm married now, or have you forgotten?" Jayden snapped back. Kaileigh was glad that the following stomping footsteps were not in her direction, nevertheless, she hadn't expected to hear the tell-tale unmistakable noises of a kiss. The possessive anger flared up again. How dare Jayden kiss anyone except her? She crept back into the house, unaware that Mia had heard her and was feeling quite remorseful about what she had done.

After a while, Jayden came into his room to find his bride on the bed sleeping so he quietly and quickly dressed down to his red boxers and slipped into bed as not to disturb his wife. But Kaileigh was awake and when she was sure that Jayden was asleep, she went to the courtyard to sit, thinking of ways to get even with the Red Ranger.

"Kai?" Mia approached her.

"Yeah?" She gave Mia a fair approximation of Kaoru's stink-eye. Mia looked upset, so she relaxed her stance. "What do you want?" She asked, a bit more kindly than her previous question.

"That kiss was not Jayden's fault. It was all mine." The pink ranger admitted. "Don't blame him...he pushed me away." Kaileigh looked at her husband's closed door and then sighed.

"Let me give you fair warning then, Mia. He's mine...if there are any more stolen kisses, I swear upon my mother's grave that you will pay. Understood?" Mia nodded. She didn't want to find out what the Purple Ranger was actually capable of.

"Crystal, Kai. I'm sorry...and I hope that it's not too late for us to be friends?" She asked.

"No, it's not too late, Mia...but heed my warning." Kaileigh made her voice sound ghostly on purpose and Mia laughed as she rubbed her arms.

"I will." Mia promised.

Kaileigh went back into Jayden's room and wormed her way into her husband's embrace. "Thought you were mad at me." He mumbled with his eyes closed. "Seemed pissed off."

"It was over something stupid, Jay. Honestly, it's okay." She reassured the Red Ranger. "I love you."

"Love you too, _**little girl**_." There it was, the nickname that she as a child had hated but now her heart swelled with love for her husband. She snuggled deeper into his arms and promptly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Promise

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope.

Time Line: After Room For One More

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

Promise

* * *

><p>The Rangers didn't see it coming, or more accurately, didn't see her coming. Ji had warned them that Lightning was a dangerous aspect of the Fire Symbol power, but the other Samurai Rangers didn't believe it until Kaileigh had the Red Ranger pinned against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking Jayden? That you could protect us...You still don't get it! Each one of us would lay our lives down on the line so that you can perfect that symbol power."<p>

"And you would endanger our child just so I could defeat Master Xandred?" Jayden snapped. The other Samurai Rangers looked at each other as if they couldn't believe Kaileigh. Mike looked like he was an inch away from laughing as it was.

"If it meant that Xandred would be stopped, then yes." She replied as she crossed her arms across her chest, making Jayden snort in derision.

"Then you're not getting it either, Kai. If I couldn't stop him, then our child could." The Rangers watched Kaileigh angrily stomp away but not before slamming Jayden's head against the wall to make a point.

"I think she'd rather that you be there to help raise the child, Jay." Mike commented. "Has she ever pinned you down like that before?"

"Once, when we were children before I began my Red Ranger training in earnest. She was always able to over power me if she was angry enough to, however." Jayden answered. The guys laughed – they believed Jayden since Kaileigh had been angry enough to do it.

"What are you talking about, Jayden? She always had you against the wall before I moved away." Antonio snapped at the Red Ranger. "He's just embarrassed that she managed to pin him down every single time before puberty. After that, he grew quite a bit taller and Kaileigh was unable to do it anymore." Antonio explained to the others.

"I thought you didn't read our letters." Jayden shot over his shoulder from his ottoman.

"I read them but I didn't write because I was busy training during the day." Antonio explained. He could have made time to write both Jayden and Kaileigh but he had to find a way to communicate with Octozord. By the time that he had remembered his friends, it had been too late.

"Speaking of Kaileigh...I better talk to her before this gets out of hand." Jayden muttered to himself. Jayden knocked on his bedroom door. "Kai?" He asked before opening the door. No answer...'She must be really pissed off with me.' Jayden thought as he closed the door. "Kai, sweetheart?" He found her on the bed, laying down with her hands folded neatly on her still flat belly.

"Leave me alone, Jay." She stated. Jayden smiled and lay down next to her on the bed, his fingers tracing shapes on her back. "Mm...That feels so good, Jay. Could you give me a backrub?"

"Sure." Jayden gently applied pressure to his wife's back. "I finished reading your letters. Really, did you have to call me a jackass for not writing you, Kai?"

"What I wanted to call you would have pissed both Dad and Takeru off." Jayden chuckled. "A samurai does not use foul language in their lives." Jayden's chuckle turned to a full laugh at her mimicking what he thought was her dad.

"That's definitely something your dad would say." He remarked calmly once his laughing had tapered off and he had returned to his task of giving her a back rub.

"I was mocking Takeru – san, actually." She corrected with a grin as she turned to him. "Promise me something?" Her jade eyes met his blue – green orbs as she requested a favor of him.

"Anything, Kai." He said, wondering what possible thing that his wife could make him promise.

"Just plan on surviving. If you don't, I'll understand but just plan on it?" Jayden burst out laughing again. That was the oddest promise but he'd be glad to make it.


	17. Chapter 17: Cooking And Shopping, Pt 1

Title: We Could Be In Love

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Me no own Power Rangers...My bad grammar joke aside, I don't own Power Rangers.

Inspired By: We Could Be In Love sung by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane

Story Cat: Power Rangers

Generation: Samurai

Pairing: Jayden/OC

Summary: It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on between Jayden Shiba and Kaileigh Stanhope.

Time Line: After The Blue and The Gold

POV: Kaileigh's

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

Shopping & Cooking, Part 1

* * *

><p>I am staying away from the kitchen since Antonio poisoned the air in there with the smell of fish cooking. For whatever reason, I cannot stand the smell of fish now. The smell makes me instantly sick to my stomach. "Kai? Where are you?" I frown at Jayden's question since I'm hiding in our bedroom. He, as both the leader and Red Ranger, should know better than anyone that his room was always my favorite place to hide. I smile at one of the many memories of playing hide – and – seek with Jayden that popped up in my mind.<p>

"Still can't find her?" Antonio asks.

"You'd think that I'd know all the hiding spots in the dojo by now." Jayden replies to Antonio, his mood a bit sour. I smile even wider at my husband's comment. Sure, he knows all the hiding places but he's missing the most obvious. "She disappears into thin air, Tonio." I smile at Antonio's laugh. As a child, his laugh was always infectious. I missed him after he moved away.

"You know, for a Red Ranger, you're quite stupid." Antonio stated, surprising me with the comment. Antonio has never called Jayden stupid in all the time that I've known him. "What about your bedroom, genius? Think that she could be in there?" His question was laced with a bit of sarcasm.

"Don't patronize me, Antonio Garcia." Jayden snapped.

"I wasn't patronizing you. I'm just asking you where her favorite hiding place was. Asking you to think, Jay. You knew her the best, better than me." That is true, I've known Jay since he was three and I was two. In fact, I threw a fit or two about having to come to the dojo at that age before my father became Jay's guardian, according to Ji.

"I think that she's not in my room." Jayden ground out through his teeth.

"Check." Antonio insisted. "Please." Jayden opened the door. I look at him and smile again. There is a smirk on his face as he closes the door.

"Okay, so you were right and I was wrong." Jayden says as they walk away. I get up and go into the kitchen. The fish smell is gone, thank god. Now I have to fix something, but what can I fix? I scrounge up a couple of the granola bars that Ji has made for me and I search the cupboards. I pull out the lasagna noodles and canned tomato sauce(Ji rarely uses these anymore)and realize that I have to go shopping for the rest of the ingredients I need. Ji rarely keeps the ingredients for Jayden's and my favorite casserole in the house anymore. Something about Kevin's diet or a major overhaul in the way Ji cooks now is to blame. It's probably the latter.

"Need help?" Jayden's voice drifts to my ears and I turn around in shock before smiling. "Antonio tells me you don't like the smell of cooking fish anymore."

"It makes me sick." I admit before trying to remember what Ji put in the casserole. Pizza sauce, noodles, pepperoni, lots of cheese... There's one other thing that I'm missing as a matter of fact.

"You forgot that Ji put Italian Sausage into the casserole." Jayden says over my shoulder as he's looking at my list and lightly rubbing my belly, his fingertips barely brushing over my belly button. "I'll go get what you need." He murmurs into my ear and steals a kiss before leaving.

By the time Jay returns, he has what I need. "Need any help?" Jayden asks after I give him a quick kiss on the lips in gratitude.

"Yes. You can get the casserole dish out of wherever Dad keeps it." I instruct. Jayden pulls it out of a cupboard that's definitely outside my reach as I put the cheddar and mozzarella cheeses in their separate bowls. "Jay, how long has it been since Dad's made this?" I ask as Jayden sets it on the counter.


End file.
